


【all南】创伤结构 05

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo





	【all南】创伤结构 05

八点半live house检票时周震南还睡得找不到北，何洛洛耸在身后硬是把他干得半醒，床咿呀呀的像奏鸣曲。皮肤是冰凉的，阴户里那点湿热越感受得明显，硬挺挺杵在穴道里头捣的阳具没有丁点疲软的迹象，何洛洛不说话，偶尔得了周震南一个嗔怪的眼神也就只是笑，掰着肉户继续往里头挺动，周震南蜷着腿也不是，直了腿也不是，稀里糊涂地乱做一团，像一些肢体拼凑在一起似的，勉强维持个人形。

他哆哆嗦嗦地往床头柜上递手，指纹换了五个角度终于吻合，一瞧时间已经是八点四十，腿抽了筋似的别扭地踹了何洛洛的腰，猫劲，只带来一阵痒痒。何洛洛比他高一些，身形类于夏之光，倾身过来是有种先天性的压迫感，周震南双臂折在身前挡他，恍恍惚惚意识到他们在床上滚了快一天二十四小时，黑夜白天黑夜。

“起开。”他蜷着脚趾挠身上人的腰窝，“穿衣服，去上班。”

何洛洛是音乐风洞的小兼职工，摄影技术过硬，跟翟潇闻算得上师出同门，请周震南去他们场子里看演出，观众二百人不到，已经把小小空间撑得满当。周震南喜欢倚在二楼，不算远，不喜欢摸吉他手的腿，不喜欢站在第一排承唾沫星子扫二维码捐钱。

何洛洛看了眼时间，确实晚了，又急又快地在周震南的阴道里插干了几下，越急越射不了，就这么硬着去穿裤子。周震南将他那阳具盯了两眼，刚被干舒服的肉户欢快地积了点水，偏偏他又抽出去了，一条被磨得火热的通道也就这么敞着，有点不知所措似的，又不好缠上去再让他进来，于是翻个身把被子往身后一推，挡着何洛洛的眼光把手指递进去搅，小小的身子露一星半点微微地抖，嘴巴也咬着，被掰过肩膀又亲舔了一会儿才难耐地发泄一次。

何洛洛今天其实不想上班，把相机交给翟潇闻之后就混到人群里找周震南去，也许是台上那个键盘手灯影绰约里头的样子实在太过迷人，周震南难得站在一二排被人群推来挤去，雪白裸脸明明暗暗，那乐手时不时就看他，周震南脸上挂着点轻飘飘的笑意，像是知道自己多漂亮多招人喜欢似的，但多看一眼又看出冷漠的意味。

等到何洛洛找到他的时候他已经因为低烧而肚痛起来，何洛洛的一条手臂就一直搂着他的腰，后来从一个匆匆跑来的人手里接了两团东西，塞到周震南衣摆下头的裤腰缝里。乐手瞧见他撩起来一点看了看，接着踮起来冲着何洛洛的耳朵说着什么，那嘴型好像是说，“操你妈”。乐手看着看着就笑起来，键盘弹错一个音没关系，底下裸着大腿的女人还是会尖叫不停。

周震南在何洛洛手臂间摇摆身体，那些赤红的轻橙的灯光泼在他身上跳跃，暖烘烘地蒸着他小小的饱饱的脸蛋，尘寰如此妖魔，而他近乎神祗样低垂眉眼。人群散场后他靠在二楼楼梯口的扶手边等何洛洛招呼人清扫场地，凝视着之前何洛洛塞给他的不知何时掉在地上的两片粉色卫生巾，轻飘飘地吐了一口烟。翟潇闻拿着相机对着地面一阵狂拍，那偶然的布景好像特别让他兴奋，他又拧着眉头转脸过来叫周震南不要在里面吸烟。

周震南用手拿着细烟——并没有夹起来，拿着吸了一口，睡眠稀缺留下的黑眼圈像一层眼妆，病容在昏昧灯色里显得阴恹。

“好——”他拖着尾音，慢吞吞地扶着墙往外走，细瘦的身子微微弓起来，烟灰点点落在地面上，心脏极速衰老。

在门口他遇见正往里头走的键盘手。步子不急不缓地踱着，好像在等人，漫不经心地往里头探身，正巧碰着他又没得什么可说于是才讲出要进去找东西这种话。周震南逐渐发现烧得有些过，抽了骨头样离了墙又靠着售票窗口，茫然地盯着地下车库改造过的涂鸦墙。

何洛洛追出来看见的就是那样一个周震南，好像递去一张一百块的演出券就能把他带走。只用一百块，他不缺什么钱，何洛洛拉一拉他，他就依依地顺从地靠在他身上。“键盘手叫什么？”他问。何洛洛该认识，他早先看见他们在后台说话。

“任豪，成都人在北京，迷笛学生。”

周震南点点头。他其实并不要知道的这么详细。何洛洛以为是他喜欢，顺口再聊了两句那些果儿评判他床技之类的云云，他听了两句便摆头，“不是，是他弹错音。”

话尾累了，轻飘地躺过去。何洛洛盯他小巧的鼻尖从臂弯里露出一点，于是亲吻他，贴着玻璃窗口搂在一起，他怀里的周震南那么乖软地贴着，鼻息间辛辣的烟味不合时宜、不合身份。他记不起周震南今年多大年纪了，姚琛将周震南的照片发给他的时候，他以为小不点只有十五六岁，连眼神都是初生羊犊，没想到自己才是更年轻一些的那个。

但周震南却不是小孩心性，他像笼络一张网那样，每个人都牵着一条线，他就躺在中央，动动十指中任意一根，将其中某个不幸中万幸勾过来。

“你偶尔试着喜欢某个人。”何洛洛说，“那滋味很好，你试试。”

周震南也还是点头，一碰就散，兜在手里，叫人想起录音里姚琛干他干到意乱情迷时叫的囡囡，兔兔，那些乱七八糟的两个字叠在一起从嘴巴里吐出来，好像是将他含在嘴里舌头上卷了几圈捂得热热的了，手掌里会有一个软软湿湿的他趴着，做些什么都可以，翻翻他，亲亲他，怎么弄他都可以。

他说他也喜欢的。喜欢何洛洛，喜欢很多人。喜欢成群男孩骑单车驶过留下的风尾，喜欢与他们一起长大。

何洛洛遂无奈，他们躲到车库里去交合，周震南靠在陌生的车盖上摊开身体，等待从一个人的重量变为两个人，感到阳具慢慢地挺进他的肉户，搅着搅着他就头昏眼花，头顶上黑蒙蒙的一片，身下也是黑蒙蒙的一片，唯有吮吸舔弄和抽插的水声滋滋地冒，从湿青苔的角落里冒，爬上他的肌肤让头皮都跟着紧起来。

“你好像很喜欢在外面做，”何洛洛说，“今天特别有感觉，好湿。”

一个湿概括了他的境遇。周震南点点头，“唔。”他由衷地觉得自己是湿透了，低烧的汗湿，阴道的水湿，肉户疲软而不知满足地一口一口吸着阳具，渴望里面也被浇湿，栽下春天的苗苗。何洛洛喜欢他湿，湿起来就不由自主地骚，连一声嘤咛喘息都冒着热和潮气，好像他胶片机里热烘烘的相片，温存地依着手心。

周震南处于性欲的难耐里的样子是他灵感之所栖。冬天是他耸在被窝里一动一动地抽插着阴户，濡湿的眼睫闭着，在一片煞白的雪色里，黑发尤其黑，白皮尤其白，如此分明而又杂乱地被揉在一起，他在发丝凌乱间眼神送过来，何洛洛会掀开他的被子拍他因惊慌拧起的身子，颤抖地，细幼的手指还夹在双腿之间，孤单而淫荡。或者夏天，赤条条地躺着冰凉地板上，坦荡大方，让满屋子热空气像舌头一样舔遍了全身，汗湿黑发，汗湿五官，蒙昧出生，小小羔羊。

*总感到寂寞的人要好好去死。何洛洛陪他夹过几十个粉色娃娃，他能掌握那种一夹就中的秘方，唾手可得的礼物并不等同于快乐，反而加深了寂寞的颜色。即使他的粉色小屋里放满了娃娃，夜里他还是会紧紧缩起来不停猜测是不是一旦把脚伸出床边就会被床底下的东西缠住拖走，他仍然会抱膝凝视线香袅袅里墙上陀思妥的画像。他身上有罪，罪密密麻麻爬了一身，但迟迟等不到惩罚。

大学租房区外面的居民楼等待拆迁，住户已经搬离许久，失去一扇一扇开了又关的窗户和灯盏，黑夜竟然会如此黑，城市中心和边缘没有区别。他记得九宫格的窗口唯一燃起灯的那间屋子，从窗户看进去能看到地藏王的像，那是地尽头的模样，竟然仿佛长在天上。他们走最近的小路，何洛洛牵着他的手从腥冷的储放冷冻肉的仓库外边走过，有一股腐臭腥咸使他回头看，“那里面是不是住着人？”

何洛洛说，“有人的，不要害怕。你会怕鬼吗？”

如果他怕鬼，那么何洛洛也许会吓他，看他蜷缩一团的手脚多么稚嫩脆弱，然后再抱着他。

可是周震南摇头，“不怕鬼。有人比没有人更可怕。”

夏季的蚊虫确实太多了，周震南不怕鬼但怕虫子，越怕什么什么就越来，他手臂上不知道爬过什么东西，起了大包小包一串疙瘩，想挠的手被何洛洛攥住，用白酒从上面淋过，酒精蒸发速度奇快，那条凉悠悠的手臂被他支棱在一边，好像不是自己的了。他不能相信何洛洛才是他手机里那个网友，他翻开他们的聊天记录，唯一的照片只是他们各自的性器官，情欲偃旗息鼓的时刻一张一张好像商品贩卖，他感到胃里翻覆，仲夏冷颤。

“可是你为什么不早告诉我？”害他误以为那个跟他“文爱”的怪僧人是张颜齐，他想到自己曾经用何种诡异的目光看过张颜齐就羞愧起来。

何洛洛不是那种擅长表达的男孩子，最开始翟潇闻介绍他们认识，他只会刻意地守着手臂间三厘米的距离，周震南一旦贴了他他就能跳出三米远，再一点点挪回来，小心地摸他细软的头发，一定不要被发现。如果被发现，他就用招牌笑容抹杀一切，好像周震南小时候踏青放的那种大大的风筝，只要抬头看就能看到在天上挂着的大大的笑容。可是他不知道对于何洛洛来说他才是飞在天上的，长着一对小小的肉乎乎的翅膀，终日飞来飞去无定所，一颗指尖大的心脏不知道装着些什么。

何洛洛说怕被他当成变态。“绅士”网站上匿名ID如此之多，网线那一头牵着谁的脖颈无从得知，或许人人都是角色扮演而已，真实身份并不重要，重要的是他们如此痴迷于对方，陌生人的言语的加入对于性爱来说是一种出格和破坏。

他从地上爬到周震南身上去，修长的四肢统治他，架起的摄影机里只有摇动的两个小小白点，像两盏河灯在脉脉长河上浮着、游着。

“唔……洛洛，深些……”周震南紧紧攀附着，何洛洛的手捂着他的肚子，柔软的肚皮上一个手掌印大小的粉红色，弹动温暖。周震南将双腿抬起，接着他射出的一股股精。周震南是他的小小天使。何洛洛的脸贴他的肚皮。

“小南，宝宝会有小翅膀吗？”

周震南也摸摸自己的肚皮，他不会有孩子。小孩子，像他一样乖软脸蛋的小孩子。他感到一丝荒诞，他有阴户却不能有孩子，繁殖欲彻底在他身上灭绝，任何企图将他占有的利益链也全然不能捆住他，于是为了性爱和感动而生，为了奉献自身独一份的美而生，竟然这样好坏分明，立场坚定。

何洛洛手里攥着两张火车票站在路灯底下，姚琛如果留心就会发现他无依无靠地立在那里，一直等着某个人，浑身散发着一种显而易见的颓废。周震南并没有锁门，他的小行李箱瘫在一边没有装东西，衣柜里有姚琛第一次到周家时看见他穿的那条半身裙，那条在他的小黄鸭拖鞋上，在他的红色小皮鞋上，在他的马丁靴上摇曳的裙子，他曾也穿着它在大雨天跑向别的男孩的怀抱，像一个真正的恋爱里的人一样。

周震南戴着一顶大大的帽子，他整个人于是更小了，小得几乎没有了。他借沙青色夜空暧昧的光不紧不慢地穿上裙子，现在正翘起腿往脚上套白色袜子，不穿拖鞋在地面上走来走去，翻找身份证和唯一的一支不带香气的唇膏，忽然感受到注视，放在帽子上的手也并没有拿下来，身体向着另一边，只将脸微微侧过来，余光看见姚琛的轮廓叠了一层又一层。

“我要去北京。”他对着墙说，“有人在等我。”

就这么跟人跑了，因为一张火车票，一张演出券，几十条聊天记录，他迫切地想要离开这个困笼。姚琛走近他，撩开他的裙子，对着房门外的暖黄的灯光打量他光裸的腿，他踩在地上的袜子包住的小脚，他大腿内包裹肉户的底裤的边角。他把背直起来，两人的脖颈以上就都没入黑暗里，像两具无头的塑料假人站在那里，衣服也只是挂在身上，失去遮掩或者诱引的目的性。

黑暗里他们贴得格外近，一呼一吸都近。周震南想要放下裙摆的手被姚琛又包住，他能感觉他就在自己身后若即若离地贴着，嚼着话，“穿成这样跟谁走？送逼送到北京去，不如我直接载你到金色殿堂，天上人间。”

哪里是天上人间，他这样的面容存在本身是天上人间，他探在暖灯之中无辜的手脚是天上人间，微侧过来与他目光相触的眼睛里布下软弱堤防，善变的情人有恒定的体温。

周震南将他的手指再一根一根掰开，走到灯光之中垂着眉目仔仔细细地整理被揉皱的衣角裙边，一点一点捋开，连指尖尖都是闪着光的，他说，“我不会跟谁走。”

他全然不会在意身后是什么人，什么人追逐诱哄他回到身边，也不曾跟谁走，是蝶必然也不是梁祝的蝶，他不做痴情种。

他是一只快乐的绝情的小蝴蝶，从楼宇纵横间以最轻最柔的脚步飞出来，何洛洛抓住他。他们驶向北京的摇晃的火车上人人都摇晃着，那些贫穷堆砌，枯槁丛生的村野一一在眼前略过，狭窄的床铺间紧紧相贴的两具身体，因着外力或本能层叠涌动，坚挺有力的阳具，鞭挞他放肆和不知满足的逼，他迫不及待地向着男孩分开双腿，他们在轰隆隆的列车里碰撞，床铺或者小桌，紧紧闭上的推拉门，何洛洛将他的双腿架在肩上舔他出水的肉花，从下到上看周震南被束在裙子里那把细腰。

那空气是汗，汗成雨，成闷钝的撞击声，火车载着何洛洛在他身上碾过，摇晃成重影，于是是一个一个的何洛洛，是很多很多的年轻男孩，把理想主义尿在蝶衣之上，在暴烈的太阳底下晾晒不干的眼眶。

“我们不回去了好不好？”何洛洛捏着他的两颊，想要从那呼出呻吟的嘴里听到想听的话，他凑上去吮吸周震南的嘴唇，又分开紧紧地盯着，盯着一声一声吟叫从他嘴里跑出来，他知道他此时快活，他想给他更多快活，“跟我走好不好？”

“洛洛，洛洛......我跟你走了.......”周震南喘道，何洛洛只顾亲他，身下全凭感觉胡乱地挺动着，那柄阳具在他肉户里的抽动让他想起很多缠绵难耐的快活事，但身上的人却是不同的，变换着模样，走马灯一般在眼前闪过。出离的漂泊感他觉得孤单，觉得恐慌，即使他并不爱什么人，也会因此而撒谎。他抱紧身上的男孩，两条嫩生生的白臂攀着何洛洛的腰背，胡乱地舞着、摸着，像摸一块玉石的切割面，等待把他变得光滑起来，成熟起来。他是乙烯，是双键，催熟一切青涩的欲望，他看何洛洛的眼神像看一群化学式，期待未来与之燃烧纠缠迸发的强烈反应，因此满怀柔情。

他感到自己那持续湿润的，不断被进入和开发的肉户里生命旺盛的阳具兴奋异常，空间太过狭窄，何洛洛在他身上耸动着，他的脚已经垂到床下去，门外有交谈声、咀嚼声、欢笑声、呼噜声，他只有喘息，只有不断地叫着男孩的名字，肉户里那种被摩擦的，被撞击的快感溢满了他的整张脸，他觉得自己就像沙漠里的一匹小母马。何洛洛紧攥住他的手腕，在他着迷地看着行途风景的时候撩开他的裙摆将阳具插入，他们搂抱着继续凝望窗外，不仅仅只是火车，一定有什么推着他们不断地做爱。天规、本性、不期然而然。

天快要亮了，他的裙摆终于得以被放下，他站在车厢外被热浪卷融掉，好多好多双眼睛不知为何在看他。他似乎就如同姚琛所说那样，携带着一个被人操干无数遍的烂熟的逼、烂熟的身体，一路散发着催熟的气体，吸引嗅觉，吸引感官。经过他滋养的生命必将蓬勃顽强，如同仙人掌一样活着。*而他读过圣经，饥饿的隐喻：刺在肉中。


End file.
